Truly the End
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Robin has succeeded in saving Raven from the underworld and emerges from its depths, only to find the worst has happened. Takes place after The End pt II. One-shot.


**A/N:** Because everybody's got a little dark side.

And the Titans aren't mine.

* * *

_Truly the End_

The red sky above him suddenly seemed to bleed when he took the sight before him in. The chilled wind that swept around him and jostled his cape hit like a knife, slicing through his core and snapping him into reality – _**his**_ reality. The decayed, destroyed buildings and civilian statues that surrounded the once lively city weren't simply relics of the past now – they were graves. Tombstones. Monuments. Trophies. Prizes.

He had won.

Robin couldn't bring himself to move from his spot, frozen in a combination of shock, fear, and complete despair. While he had searched for Raven, he had left his other three teammates to fight off Trigon – to distract him by all means necessary and hold the demon's all–seeing attention in hopes he wouldn't focus on Robin's descent into the underworld. He had figured they would be safe, that they would be able to hold on their own for however long it took him to retrieve their lost comrade. They always had.

Not this time.

The first thing he had heard when he had stepped back onto the surface was silence. There was nothing. Not the blasting of a sonic canon or the roaring of a ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex. Not even a squeal of delight from Starfire's lips met his ears. No, a wall of silence encompassed the two that had just arisen from the pits of Hell, but Robin felt as if he'd never left. Finally, he felt himself walk slowly and numbly forward.

Before him were the bodies of his fallen Titans, if what was left in some cases could be called such. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were dispersed around not too far from one another, their bodies in pools of their own blood and various parts. Robin slowed when he walked past Beast Boy, the green changeling contorted in a back bend that split his stomach right open, practically halving his body. His tongue hung out, partially bitten off and bleeding; gleaming eye–teeth spotted in his own blood. The Boy Wonder's masked eyes switched to his left in front of him when he saw pieces of Cyborg's machinery in bits approaching. An arm, a leg, a chunk of his chest plate… Robin looked away once he saw his friend's gouged head, the tech part of him sparking and his human part close to non–existent with claw marks dug deep into it.

His eyes trained ahead, stopping when he came before the once auburn beauty. The only found color on her once glowing skin was the blood red she lay in, her bright green eyes now a mute gray as they stared up into the abyss. Blood was still slowly streaming from the back of her head, skull bashed in and concaved. Robin tore his eyes away and looked ahead, falling to his knees beside her, eyes on a wall of flames in the distance. Trigon may not have been in sight, but he was responsible for such a travesty.

His friends were gone. The smell of death that hung in the air practically gagged him. He'd let this happen – him, the supposed team leader; the one that hoped. The one that promised to come back in time. All that was left was himself – himself and Raven.

_Raven_…

He turned his head around swiftly to see she hadn't moved from the circular opening they'd emerged from just minutes ago, her child form looking so frail as her cloak whipped about her. She shouldn't be seeing this, shouldn't have to. Even so, some of the anguish he felt dissipated knowing that he wasn't completely alone in his despair – that she was here with him still and they could avenge what had taken place here.

He watched as she finally walked towards him, her face expressionless and void of emotion as she passed her fallen comrades. Child or otherwise, Robin was always miffed at the calm air she kept around herself at all times. How could she not shed even a tear for the Titans? Even in the state the world was in right now, she was still herself. Still the same Raven. Robin felt tears welling up in his eyes behind his mask as his thoughts traveled, facing forward again and looking down at Starfire's mangled body.

"Don't worry, Raven. I'll protect you. I promise."

"I know you will, Robin… that's why I love you so much."

Robin's eyes widened and he felt his body go rigid. Love? Him? As if those words hadn't been enough to set his heart racing, it was her voice that actually struck him so harshly. Her voice was no longer solely a soft innocence, but a changed, demonic tone was added upon it. Such a voice sent the image into his mind of a very long time ago, when they had fought with Doctor Light – when Raven hadn't been Raven. When she hadn't been in control.

Robin whipped his head around quickly as he forced himself to stand up just in time to see the ever–nearing girl before him suddenly grinning madly. Before he could speak, her eyes began to glow a blazing red and she transformed right before his eyes. Her small, white–clothed child body was in moments replaced with one much older and voluptuous. Her white cloak and leotard shed, only to be replaced with black knee-high boots and a shredded, tight black leotard, revealing much more than Robin had ever had the pleasure to see. As his eyes panned further up, he noticed her two glowing eyes had doubled to four, and her skin faded to a light shade of red. The Boy Wonder hesitantly held his ground, unable to peel his eyes away.

"R-Raven…"

"When I saw you had come to rescue me, it made me so happy, Robin," she continued, now right in front of him. "I knew you were the only one I could trust…"

Her hand extended out to him and caressed his cheek lightly, the grin on her face spreading wider still. A chill ran up his back as he held fear at bay.

"What has he done to you?" Robin managed to whisper out accusingly, hoping with everything he had he could reach out to her. Her grin turned into a sneer as she pulled her hand off his skin and he watched it glow before his face, the woman before him tilting her head.

"Thank you for saving me, Robin," she whispered in a sickening sweet voice, her gaze unfaltering. "Thank you so much."

"Raven, _**no**_!"

His cries were left echoing to the sky above, Raven's cackles drowning all else out.

* * *

_The End_

Short snippet, I know. Something I wanted to do while editing away at "Of a Robin &amp; a Raven" for you guys and working on that. College is busy. So here's a one-shot you'll hopefully enjoy. Hooray for creepy. Don't worry, I'll try stopping myself from doing this again. Please review.

_**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**_


End file.
